The Sights He Has Seen
by Korora8
Summary: Ranpo Edogawa has seen many gruesome or terrifying things in his life. Thanks to his gift that is. The ability Super Deduction is very useful when solving murder cases, unfortunately it's also very good nightmare fuel. Years later, Ranpo remembers a vision he saw once, of a man knowingly going to his death and the grief of his only friend afterwards. A friend he had not yet made.


**Slightly AU-Ranpo really does have an Ability that lets him see what had happened or will happen (as long as it involves death) and a bit of context. Shh this is my story so that's what his powers do okay**

 **However I do not own the real Bungou Stray Dogs, sorry I'm just borrowing the characters**

 **Crossposted on A03**

 **I hope you all enjoy this very short story**

* * *

Ranpo Edogawa has seen many gruesome or terrifying things in his life. Thanks to his gift that is. The ability Super Deduction is very useful when solving murder cases, unfortunately it's also very good nightmare fuel.

Ranpo bolted upright into a sitting position on his bed. Sweat was pouring down his face but he ignored it for a moment to try and remember every little bit of his dream. The detective rarely used his Ability Super Deduction unless the man was trying to solve a murder mystery, however, a few years ago he had used it on a whim and saw something disturbing.

 _It was raining. Ranpo swore at himself for staying out so late after a case that his ride home(Kunikida) has finally abandoned him with a huff of frustration. At least he had his umbrella. The detective hurried through the rain, head tilted down and umbrella pointed ahead of him slightly. It mostly obscured his vision but that was okay because no one other than a fool would be out walking in the pouring rain._

 _"Waaah" Ranpo exclaimed as he bumped into something and was knocked down. "Oww," the man whined while sitting cross-legged on the wet ground. "Hey! What do you think you're doing" the detective exclaimed "You should look where you're going! You almost ruined the famous detective tools the president gave me" he said crossly while cradling his bag close to his chest. "Detective?" Oda questioned. "Not just any detective. I'm a great detective!" the self proclaimed great detective said proudly. "Soon, my name will be known in every household throughout Japan. I am the best detective the world has ever know, Edogawa Ranpo" the man bragged. "Sorry I asked" muttered Oda as he turned to leave. "Hey, wait!" Ranpo cried out "Once you see my ability, you will not be so rude to me" he proclaimed, pulling out his glasses. "If you doubt me, I'll show you. Let's see..."_

 _The detective paused, then saying "I'm not trying to be rude here, but you should not go to where you're headed. You should reconsider. If you go, you'll die." The taller man simply said back "Yeah. I know." Then he walked away through the pouring rain, leaving behind a solemn figure staring after the man about to go to his death._

With his Ability, he had seen this man massacring an entire army on his own before he and the leader of that group had killed each other as the finale to their mesmerizing dance. As Oda fell, another man rushed into the room yelling out his name in despair. The detective had not thought much of it at the moment, besides feeling an unexpected surge of pity for the friend sitting at the man's deathbed.

The Ability user held his face in his hands, hands that he found were trembling. Dazai Osamu. He had seen cool, calm, flamboyant Dazai crying, screaming, wailing over this mans dead body. Ranpo hadn't known Dazai yet as he was obviously still in the Port Mafia at this time so when he originally saw this Oda's death he hadn't cared about him much. Ranpo had known of course that Dazai was acting most of the time, a man of his intelligence couldn't miss it, but from what he saw the man Oda's death had broken his colleague.

For the first time, the man who was so proud of his amazing Ability hated his Ability for causing him to have this knowledge now. "Anyone who is gifted has something wrong with them inside" Dazai had said this before many times. The detective had never understood that before this moment. He didn't sleep much more that night.

The next day at the Agency Ranpo simply laid his head on his desk staring at the door waiting for Dazai to come in. To the shock of his coworkers he ignored any murder cases that came up while he was waiting. That day, Dazai was two hours late. As usual he strolled into the office late with no humility, singing a song about suicide even while Kunikida was yelling at him. The suicide maniac claimed that the reason he was late was that he had found the most beautiful woman to commit suicide with. While his partner rambled on about shaming the Agencies good name he then said "Stop joking around Dazai!" Ranpo stiffened, wondering even though Dazai made his suicide attempts seem comedic, how much did the man actually want to die?

Unfortunately there was really nothing he could do. If Dazai didn't want to tell you something, you would never know.

* * *

 **So...how was it? Like it please tell me that's really encouraging, Dislike it please tell me how to fix it so you won't hate it but please no flames in the process**


End file.
